random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Sins/Fantasy Kaleidoscope: The Spring Snow Incident
Ah, Touhou. It's nice enough to have a well-made video game franchise, but to make things even better, somebody - I don't know who - decided to make a fan-made anime out of it - and then somebody else dubbed it in English! So that you can keep track of the sinning process - here's a link to the anime... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtnIyxJi_Xk *(0:02) Uh... what's "Manpuku Jinja"? (ding) *(0:25) You're a bit too quiet for me to hear, Yuyuko... (ding) *(0:40) As much as I love this song, it kind of bugs me that they didn't translate it into English or even give it English subtitles. (ding) *(0:48) Exactly what is this symbolising? (ding) *(0:51) Reimu sleeping on the roof of her shrine. (ding) Also, I don't recall her shrine's roof looking like that. (ding) *(1:12) Dang it, Cirno, you're too close to the camera! (ding) *(1:23) This... looks pretty freakish... (ding) *(1:25) What are all of these brambles doing? (ding) And why is Remilia protecting Sakuya? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? (ding) *(1:32) Yuyuko's bust size. (ding) *(1:35) Eirin and Kaguya are literally only visible for a second or less. (ding) *(1:36) Same with Keine and Mokou. (ding) Then Chen and Ran are visible for even less time! (ding) *(1:38) That's not how scarlet mist spreads across the sky. (ding) *(2:01) I'm not sure what to make out of Yukari's expression here. (ding) *(2:05) Nice going, Yukari. Your flying parasol almost knocked Reimu off the roof of her shrine. (ding) *(2:22) Breaking and entering. (ding) *(2:36) Welp, Marisa's been triggered. (ding) *(2:41) "It's supposed to be spring, yet all icy snow!" Don't tell me that Marisa has a mental disability... (ding) *(2:49) My gosh, Marisa! How did you throw that fairy such a distance without even trying? (ding) *(3:00) Welp, Marisa's been triggered again. (ding) *(3:08) Nines in her eyes. (ding) *(3:25) I question this title. (ding) Also, the opening title, three and a half minutes into the anime. (ding) *(3:49) RIP Letitia Whiterock, ????-2014 (when this fandub was made). (ding) *(3:57) Whose idea was it to have Aya, a character from Touhou 10, in an anime about Touhou 7? (ding) *(4:03) Any reason why Marisa's chasing Chen around this place? *(4:15) I don't know why, but this scene is funny enough for me to knock a sin off. (gnid) *(4:19) Why is Aya taking this many photos? (ding) *(4:24) Alice notices Marisa, but gives the impression that she isn't paying any attention to her just so her dolls can have a silly little moment. (ding) *(4:32) F o r e s h a d o w i n g . . . (ding) *(4:51) Casually skipping the Prismriver battle. (ding) *(5:02) Can confirm that Hakugyoukoru has different gravity from the rest of Gensokyo. (ding) *(5:25) You don't say. (ding) *(5:46) Why is Youmu constantly holding that ghost? (ding) *(5:59) Marisa was somehow able to tell, at a glance, that Youmu is half-human-half-ghost. (ding) *(6:01) That's not true, Marisa. You don't know why they're gathering all that spring. (ding) *(6:10) Marisa's the first person I know to want to do things by force. (ding) *(6:12) Apparently, Youmu finds it funny that Marisa loves doing things by force. (ding) *(6:27) This is literally my favourite anime fight scene of all time, and I'm going to go ahead and remove three sins for it. (gnid gnid gnid) *(6:45) Suddenly Blazing Star. (ding) *(6:57) MY. LORD. (ding) *(7:08) Apparently, using Blazing Star causes the Mini-Hakkero to smoke. (ding) *(7:12) Does she look like she's in condition to take you to her boss? (ding) *(7:29) More of Yuyuko's bust size. (ding) *(7:33) You've only heard two people say it, though. (ding) *(7:39) This image of Youmu is quite disturbing. (ding) *(8:02) What do you mean by the entrance? This sliding door seems like the only way into the shrine. (ding) *(8:06) You don't know her name, do you? (ding) *(8:20) Quite harsh speech, for a shrine maiden. (ding) *(8:42) Is it now? (ding) *(8:53) Yes, Sakuya. That one line was the sole reason why Reimu went to save Marisa. (gnid) *(9:09) Interrupting people is one thing, but interrupting them with danmaku is something else entirely. (ding) *(9:21) You're literally giving her no choice, Yuyuko. (ding) *(9:24) Marisa can control her broom with telepathy. (ding) *(9:52) An attack being way too beautiful is no excuse to almost get hit by it. (ding) *(10:19) Marisa B bias. (ding) Also, that did not sound like "Master Spark". (ding) *(10:25) First time anyone's ever avoided a full-on Master Spark. (ding) *(10:40) Reimu A bias. (ding) *(10:54) Reimu knows how to cast Ultima. (ding) Also, she did this without destroying the tree. (ding) *(11:16) I don't understand these traditions at all. (ding) *(11:28) What a strangely specific excuse. (ding) *(11:46) Cirno, can you please NOT kick people during the party? (ding) *(11:51) How did Youmu manage to find a fish in a world consisting only of a staircase? (ding) *(12:07) Reimu's expression. (ding) *(12:47) What do you know, Remilia? (ding) *(13:01) A punishment? For inadvertedly saving Marisa's life? (ding) *(13:19) This bowl had pretty much no liquid cherry petal in it when Marisa stole it, but it's now spilling loads of the stuff for... some reason. (ding) Anime Sin Tally: 64 Sentence: Blazing Star Category:Stuff with Touhou in it